


The Darkest Losers

by Meta (MilkyBabyBunny)



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/Meta
Summary: Does anyone else play derkest diegos (read: Darkest Dungeon) - I wanna know what class people fit the losers/party into?





	The Darkest Losers

I mean okay OBVI Richie is my pretty Jester boy. And Mike or Ben are an Antiquarian? Bill the Crusader. Stanley… HM idk that angel should be nowhere near the dungeons but let’s see… Well I guess Eddie can either be the Plague Doctor or… even more ironically, the Leper. (DD fandom DOES ship Jester/Leper so this works v. well on one level at least.) Uh… Bev is an Arbalest for sure.


End file.
